Tetangga Baru
by Rafra
Summary: Terima kasih atas informasi yang dia dapat dari ibunya yang selalu memaksanya untuk bersosialisasi dengan anak tetangga baru itu, tapi Jisoo lebih memilih bersosialisasi dengan caranya sendiri dengan mengamati anak malang itu lewat teropongnya. Hong Jisoo/Joshua, Choi Seungcheol. CheolSoo. Seventeen. BL.


...

...

...

Tetangga Baru

Present by Rafra

Characters; Hong Jisoo, Choi Seungcheol.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the characters is not mine.

Rating T+

Warn; BL, Uke!Jisoo, Typo.

Dont like dont read, i warn you before!

...

...

...

Jisoo merasa jantungnya hendak meloncat dari rongga dadanya saat sosok yang sedang dia amati menoleh ke arah jendela kamarnya.

"Hampir saja.." Jisoo menghela nafasnya dengan kasar sembari memeluk teropongnya.

Dia yakin tetangga barunya itu tak akan tau jika sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini, dia memata-matainya menggunakan teropong lewat jendela kamarnya. Namun tetap saja, saat anak itu menoleh ke arahnya, sensasi menegangkan pun muncul seakan-akan kejahatannya segera akan terbongkar. Sebetulnya jarak kamar mereka masing-masing lantai dua tidak terlalu jauh, namun dengan menggunakan benda praktis bernama teropong, sehingga Jisoo bisa lebih jelas melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan si pemilik kamar itu.

Sekali lagi dia merangkak mendekati jendela, dengan hati-hati teropongnya di arahkan ke kamar tetangga barunya itu. Dia tersenyum saat mendapati apa yang ingin dia lihat pagi itu.

Remaja yang sebaya dengannya sedang mondar mandir sibuk mempersiapkan perlengkapan sekolahnya, rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan dan dia sibuk mengunyah sarapannya. Sepertinya anak itu terlambat bangun, Jisoo tahu sebab telah sejam lalu Jisoo mengamati aktifitas di kamar itu.

Anehnya, keduanya belum pernah saling bertegur sapa. Dia mengetahui kalau anak itu bernama Seungcheol, dan terima kasih atas informasi yang dia dapat dari ibunya yang selalu memaksanya untuk bersosialisasi dengan anak tetangga baru itu, tapi Jisoo lebih memilih bersosialisasi dengan caranya sendiri dengan mengamati anak malang itu lewat teropongnya. Dia dan keluarganya baru saja pindah. Untungnya Seungcheol dan dirinya tidak berada di sekolah yang sama, ini juga yang membuatnya enggan untuk memulai percakapan dengan anak itu.

Anak itu sepertinya terlihat ramah, terbukti banyak dari temannya yang selalu mampir ke rumahnya. Jangan tanya kenapa Jisoo bisa tahu, kalau bukan berkat bantuan teropongnya itu.

Mereka hanya sekedar bertukar senyum saat keduanya berpapasan, hendak berangkat ke sekolah masing-masing, yang menurut Jisoo, itu senyum termanis yang pernah dia terima seumur hidupnya dan mengklaim dalam hati jika senyum itu hanya untuknya seorang. Mungkin ini salah satu bagian dari 7 imajinasi khayalan tingkat tinggi versi Jisoo.

"YA! HONG JISOO, CEPAT SERET BADANMU UNTUK SARAPAN SEBELUM KAU TERLAMBAT!" Teriakan Ibunya dengan nada 7 oktaf yang tak ada yang bisa menandinginya.

"IYA.. BU..!" Balas Jisoo tak kalah kerasnya dan dia pun segera menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tirai jendela saat lagi-lagi Seungcheol menoleh ke arahnya. Mungkin dia mendengarnya berteriak tadi, pikirnya panik.

...

Waktu masih menunjukan 8 malam, namun Jisoo sudah kembali bersarang tepat di samping jendela dengan teropong keramatnya yang penuh dengan stiker kekanakannya. Kamarnya sengaja dibuat remang-remang agar bayangan yang muncul dari arah kamarnya tidak mengekspose pergerakan rahasianya.

Yes, here he come..

Dia tersenyum saat menangkap sosok Seungcheol sedang berbaring di kasurnya, terlihat sedang membaca sesuatu. Dia mencoba mengatur perbesaran teropongnya agar bisa melihat apa yang sedang dia baca namun sayang usaha itu sia-sia. Dia tertawa kecil saat melihat mulut Seungcheol yang komat kamit membaca. Why so cute, pikirnya. Dia meneguk susu hangatnya dan meletakkannya kembali ke lantai, matanya masih fokus mengamati anak itu.

Dan hampir saja Jisoo memuntahkan kembali minumannya saat Seungcheol bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan dengan gerakan perlahan, penuh sensual, bocah nakal itu membuka kaosnya hingga menyisakan tank top sialan yang membungkus tubuhnya. Dan itu cukup membuat jantung Jisoo berdegup kencang dan membangkitkan sesuatu di area bawah tubuhnya, -ehem. Ini pertama kalinya Jisoo menyaksikan Seungcheol seperti itu. Dan itu cukup membuat Jisoo meneteskan air liurnya dan fantasi aneh pun segera merambah alam bawah sadarnya.

Entah mengapa Jisoo berharap Seungcheol juga segera melepas bawahannya juga. Perasaan malu dan ingin tahu bercampur aduk. Namun sayang, itu tak pernah terjadi. Seungcheol segera bangkit sepenuhnya dari ranjang, tak lupa mengambil handuk lalu menghilang ke sebuah kamar yang Jisoo duga itu adalah kamar mandi.

Jisoo mendengus tak puas, dia harus menunggu lagi untuk bisa melihat Seungcheol. Dia berharap scene berikutnya akan lebih menarik lagi, sebab tiap kali Seungcheol keluar dari kamar mandi, Jisoo selalu mendapatkan pemandangan yang -errr, you know-lah what i mean..

Menit demi menit berlalu dan susu di gelasnya hampir habis, namun tak ada tanda-tanda dari Seungcheol. Pikirannya pun melayang pada benda yang dibaca Seungcheol tadi, apakah itu majalah pria dewasa? Dan hampir saja Jisoo mulai berfantasi, kalau saja Seungcheol terlambat keluar dari kamar mandi sepersekian detik lamanya.

Setengah bertelanjang dada, hanya handuk yang menutupi area atas tersebut si pemilik kamar pun keluar. Dan Jisoo menatap malu-malu ke area privat si pemilik kamar yang hanya ditutupi boxer itu. Jisoo berharap sesuatu yang menutupinya bisa enyah dari sana. Entah kenapa pikirannya menjadi liar seperti ini.

"YA! Jisoo-ya, kenapa kamarmu sungguh gelap. Apa kau tidak belajar? Jam segini kok sudah tidur. Dasar pemalas kau!" Suara ibunya membahana memecah kesunyian kamar Jisoo. Dan cahaya lampu segera menerangi kamarnya.

"IBUU…"

Dia kaget mendapati ibunya yang juga kaget setelah menyadari kemungkinan anak itu mengetahui tingkahnya sebab suara teriakan ibunya dan suara pekikannya mampu menjangkau radius 5 km. Dia segera menjauh dari jendela sambil terlebih dahulu menutupnya dengan tirai.

Oh. I. am. so. dead.

...

Jisoo tak tahu, apakah dia harus berlari masuk ke rumahnya atau tetap berjalan dan berlagak cool, sebab tak jauh di hadapannya berjalan Choi Seungcheol. Dan kejadian semalam pun menyelimuti pikirannya. Keringat yang membasahi poninya membuatnya tampak menggoda. Hari ini adalah hari minggu pagi, wajar saja tetangganya itu berkeringat seperti itu, sedikit berolah raga pagi mungkin. Beda jauh dengan Jisoo. Entah kalau bukan ibunya yang menendang bokongnya untuk keluar menghirup udara pagi dari pada berkubang di tempat tidurnya, mungkin Jisoo akan tertidur hingga sore hari. Dan mungkin dia akan melewatkan pemandangan dari jarak dekat ini. Hehe..

Seungcheol hanya memberikan sebuah senyum seperti biasanya, sama seperti saat mereka berpapasan hendak berangkat ke sekolah. Namun melihat Seungcheol tersenyum seperti itu dengan keringat yang meleleh di area wajahnya membuat Jisoo hampir tak bisa menyeret langkahnya lagi.

This morning is like a heaven. Batinnya menjerit tidak jelas.

Tunggu dulu, kalau Seungcheol telah selesai berolah raga berarti anak itu akan… -hehe, senyum licik tersembul dari wajah Jisoo. Dia pun cepat-cepat berlari ke dalam rumahnya, padahal dia baru saja semenit lalu berada di luar rumah. Setelah bersusah payah agar tidak ketahuan ibunya, dia pun berhasil masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil benda keramat miliknya, teropong.

Dan Jisoo hampir saja pingsan menyaksikan pemandangan dari rumah tetangganya itu. Di sana, di balkon kamar Seungcheol, Seungcheol tanpa sehelai kain yang menutupi area tubuh atasnya, dan masih menggunakan celana olah raganya dan itu memberikan pemandangan yang menyegarkan buat Jisoo di seberang sana. Seungcheol dengan santai menghirup minuman hangat sambil bersandar di teralis balkon.

Jisoo berusaha mengatur perbesaran teropongnya hingga jelas bagi matanya untuk melihat detail tiap lekuk dari tubuh Seungcheol. Semua kini tergambar jelas bagaimana tiap otot dilengan Seungcheol menghasilkan pergerakan yang indah tiap kali dia mengangkat gelas yang berisi minuman itu ke bibirnya, bagaimana tiap otot di leher Seungcheol bergerak merespon minuman yang masuk ke kerongkongannya. Pemandangan yang langka.

Dia menangkupkan telapak tangannya di pipinya, berharap rasa hangat yang tiba-tiba menjalar di wajahnya segera hilang. Dia sadar betul untuk menghentikan rasa hangat yang kian menjalar di wajahnya adalah dengan berhenti memandangi Seungcheol tapi dia tak bisa menghindarinya. He can't, ok. Salahkan Seungcheol, pikirnya.

Sekejap kemudian Jisoo ingin betul-betul mengubur hidup-hidup dirinya. Dia yakin Seungcheol menoleh ke arahnya. Dia lagi-lagi berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhnya namun tirai yang biasa di kamarnya entah lenyap kemana. Oh rupanya, Ibunya mencucinya sebab tirai itu sangat-sangat kotor, yah tentu saja kotor, bagaimana tidak, sudah hampir seminggu tirai itu dijadikan tempat persembunyian Jisoo dalam berbagai keadaan. Sampai menghapus ilernya pun dia lakukan pada tirai malang itu.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan… Jisoo menguatkan hatinya. Berharap apa yang barusan dia alami hanyalah ilusi belaka. Dia pun menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik dinding disamping jendela, tak lupa dengan teropongnya.

Dengan sedikit rasa malu yang masih tersisa, teropong itu diarahkan ke tempat Seungcheol berdiri dan Seungcheol masih di sana. Berdiri dengan santai dan memandang tepat ke arahnya sambil tersenyum. Oke, Jisoo berpikir itu hanya kebetulan saja, mungkin dia hanya tersenyum ke berbagai arah dan kebetulan itu mengarah ke arahnya. Namun semua hipotesis itu seakan lenyap bagai debu diterpa angin saat Seungcheol mengangkat gelas ke arahnya, seakan memberi tanda "bersulang" dan di sanalah Jisoo, terbaring di lantai penuh rasa malu yang mendalam.

No doubt. He knows.

...

Jisoo tidak tahu kenapa dia mesti bermain kucing-kucingan dengan Seungcheol. Kebiasaannya yang mengintai Seungcheol berhenti seketika sejak kejadian pagi itu. Dia pun mulai awas dengan keadaan sekitarnya, berharap dia tidak berpapasan dengan Seungcheol saat berangkat atau pulang sekolah ataupun keluar rumah. Dia masih berharap kejadian pagi itu tidak nyata. Oh apa yang akan dipikirkan Seungcheol tentang dirinya. Si tetangga yang pervert. Dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya jika itu bukan salahnya, itu semua karena Seungcheol yang sangat cute, tampan dengan senyumnya yang memikat, menggemaskan dan badannya yang sangat menyejukkan mata. Yap, yap, salahkan Seungcheol yang memiliki semua itu.

Ughh, apa yang kira-kira sedang dilakukan Seungcheol, pikirnya. Dia bosan seharian berguling-guling di kasunya. Tangannya gatal untuk meraih teropongnya dan mengarahkan ke kamar Seungcheol namun dia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

Tidak boleh, Jisoo. Tidak boleh.

Namun sesaat kemudian Jisoo sudah mendapati dirinya duduk di bawah jendela, selimutnya membungkusnya erat seperti kepompong. Setelah memastikan tirai jendelanya terpasang dengan baik, jaga-jaga untuk bersembunyi, dia pun melancarkan aksinya (lagi).

Dia mendesah pelan saat tahu si pemilik kamar tidak ada di sana. Mungkin sedang hang-out dengan temannya, pikirnya sedih. Kalau saja dia bisa memulai percakapan yang normal dengan Seungcheol, mungkin mereka bisa jadi sahabat baik dan hang out sesekali di akhir pekan, -errr, meski dia menginginkan lebih dengan si hottie anak tetangga itu.

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum Jisoo keluar dari sarangnya menuju ke area makanan, dapur maksudnya, perutnya sudah meronta-ronta minta diisi, dia menyorot kembali ke arah kamar Seungcheol dan senyum bahagia pun tergambar di wajahnya. Yeay! si pemilik kamar ada di sana.

Namun keberuntungan lagi-lagi tidak berpihak padanya saat sebuah tangan kekar menarik selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, tubuhnya yang terbungkus di dalamnya juga ikut tertarik dan ta-raaa, di sana berdiri ibunya dengan spatula di tangannya.

"HEI, HONG JISOO. APA PERLU IBUMU INI MENYERETMU UNTUK MAKAN SIANG, HUH?"

"Bu, Aish.. kenapa ibu selalu muncul di saat yang tidak tepat. Baiklah aku akan turun untuk makan siang.." Jisoo menggerutu.

"Kalau kamu ingin diet, bukan dengan mengurung diri seperti ini dan melewatkan makan siang." Ucap ibunya sambil keluar dari kamar.

Jisoo mendengus kesal dengan tingkah ibunya yang sangat super perhatian itu. Dan rasa horror pun membangkirkan tiap bulu kuduknya. Dia menghitung hingga tiga dan akhirnya menoleh ke balkon kamar Seungcheol dan tepat sekali, Seungcheol berdiri di sana, memandang ke arah jendelanya yang kini polos tanpa tirai apapun. Tangannya menopang kepalanya ke samping sambil memandang ke arah Jisoo yang masih terbungkus selimutnya. Dan Jisoo tak bisa menghindari sebuah kedipan mata dari Seungcheol.

Dan Jisoo berusaha menjauh dari jendela kamarnya dengan susah payah berkat selimut yang masih membungkusnya.

LET. ME. DIE.

...

Jendela yang menjadi tempat pengintaiannya disulapnya menjadi area terlarang. Beberapa garis yang berbunyi "police line, do not across!" merekat dari ujung ke ujung jendela itu. Jangan tanya, dia dapat police line itu dari mana. Dia tak ingin mendekati area itu. Dia berbaring tak berdaya di kamarnya lagi-lagi, setelah berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari apa yang diperbuat tetangganya itu. Dengan brilian, dia mengerjakan hampir seluruh soal yang ada di buku matematiknya.

Sebuah cahaya masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya, tirai kamarnya tak menutup sempurna. Di kamarnya yang remang-remang, cahaya itu nampak jelas berpijar. Lalu diikuti beberapa cahaya dengan variasi lama yang berbeda beda. Pertama, Jisoo tak menghiraukannya, berpikir kalau itu mungkin cahaya dari mercusuar dan Jisoo juga tak yakin sejak kapan di area perumahan tempat dia tinggal memiliki mercusuar.

Cahaya itu kembali berpendar dan menarik perhatian Jisoo. Itu semacam tanda morse. Jisoo tersenyum membaca pesan cahaya yang diterimanya itu. Dia tahu kode morse sebab dia pernah ikutan pramuka disekolahnya.

Jisoo bangkit dan mencoba mencari asal cahaya itu. Awalnya dia ragu mendekati jendela itu. Dia mungkin bisa melihat asal sumber cahaya itu lewat jendelanya. Cahaya itu tetap terlihat dan dia pun segera membuka tirai dan mencopot police line di sana. Jendelanya terbuka lebar dan tepat searahnya, Seungcheol bersandar di teralis balkon sambil memegang senter kecil di tangannya.

"Hai," Begitu pesan yang dibuat Seungcheol selanjutnya. -Errr, Jisoo tak tahu berbuat apa, apa harus menutup kembali jendela itu lalu tidur atau mungkin mengobrol dengan tetangganya itu, ah, mungkin dia bisa menjelaskan apa yang dia selalu lakukan di balik jendelanya, itupun jika Seungcheol butuh penjelasan.

Jisoo melambaikan tangannya dengan perasaan segan dan dia bisa melihat Seungcheol tersenyum dengan bantuan cahaya rembulan malam itu.

"Apa aku bisa mengobrol denganmu?" Seungcheol memberi sinyal lagi.

Berteriak di malam hari untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seungcheol bukanlah hal yang baik. Dia segera berlari kearah lain kamarnya. Melihat Jisoo main kabur saja, Seungcheol pun tak bisa menahan rasa kecewanya namun itu tak berlangsung lama saat dia mendapati jawaban 'ok' dari cahaya yang dikirim Jisoo.

"Aku Seungcheol.."

"Aku tahu."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"..."

"Hei.. jawab aku!"

"I-itu.. aku tahu dari ibuku. Aku Jisoo."

"Aku tahu. Ibumu selalu berteriak sambil menyebut-nyebut namamu." Dan keduanya tertawa.

"Jadi, kemana teropongmu?" Wajah Jisoo memerah melihat Seungcheol menanyakan hal itu. Sudah terbongkarkah semua perbuatannya?

"Apakah kau tahu? Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari seseorang sedang mengawasiku setiap hari." Seungcheol kembali mengirimi pesannya.

"Jadi selama ini kau sudah tahu?"

"Yeah.." Ku mohon telan Jisoo sekarang juga, batinnya jejeritan malu.

"Dan kau sengaja bertingkah erotis saat kau tahu aku sedang mengintip dari arah sini?"

Jisoo tak sabaran memberi sinyal pada Seungcheol. Nampak di seberang sana Seungcheol berusaha menahan tawanya. Mampus. Mati kau Jisoo.

"YA! CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!" Teriak Jisoo dari seberang rumahnya. Hilang sudah semua harga dirinya dihadapan tetangga barunya.

"Apa kau menikmatinya?" Ucap Seungcheol yang masih membahas tentang hal itu.

"Tidak." Balas Jisoo dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu.

"Apa aku perlu melakukannya lagi?" Tanya Seungcheol lagi. Lampu senter untuk kode morse sudah lama terabaikan.

"You're a teaser!"

"But you enjoyed it." Balas Seungcheol sambil menahan tawanya.

Jisoo tak mengerti. Oke, dia suka melihat tubuh Seungcheol dan Seungcheol juga suka mendapat perhatian darinya? Such a teaser...

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, dia segera menutup jendelanya. Dia hendak beranjak tidur dan mengubur rasa malunya selama ini, hingga Seungcheol meneriakkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat rasa jengkelnya hilang seketika.

"YA! HONG JISOO! MAUKAH KAMU JALAN DENGANKU?"

Dan koor suara "aww" diiringi siulan terdengar dari masing-masing rumah tersebut. Dia menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangannya, menyadari kalau asal suara "aww" itu juga berasal dari keluarganya yang mungkin sedang berkumpul menyaksikan drama abal-abal. Dan what the fvck, keluarga Seungcheol juga menguping pembicaraan mereka. Oh Ok, mereka saling berteriak tadi.

Aish, Choi Seungcheol, kenapa dia mesti berteriak seperti itu sih.

Jisoo segera menyalakan senter kecilnya dan mengirimi jawabannya untuk Seungcheol.

"Ok, Choi idot."

Yep, Awal yang baik untuk memulai suatu hubungan. Seungcheol hanya tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Jisoo yang menurutnya sangat cute. Hei, siapa yang tidak senang jika di mata-matai oleh seorang Jisoo yang memiliki senyuman seindah itu? Tentu saja, Seungcheol menyukainya.

...

...

...

END

...

...

...

Rafra note: Hai.. hai.. ini pertama kalinya gue nulis pairing Cheolsoo dan romance jadi mohon maaf kalau ini agak aneh jadinya. Gue suka banget sama Jisoo dan gue juga suka sama Seungcheol, yaudah gue bikin aja pair ini. Gue tau pairing ini masih dikit banget peminatnya dan selama official couple belum diumumin sama plendis/?/ jadi ini belum kategori crack kan ya? Hahaha...

Jujur aja gue kurang suka sama pair Jisoo x Junghan, bukan benci ya. Karena bagi gue Jisoo imut dan agak seksi/?/, apalagi momentnya Cheolsoo bertebaran di One Fine Day ep.2 Duh, Seungcheol emang gentle banget pas adegan Jisoo tidur disampingnya dia dan di peluk juga, seketika itu gue inget moment bersama seseorang. Gue berharap OFD ep. 3 bakalan ada moment lagi, dan berencana bakal bikin fanfic mereka di samping harus menyelesaikan fanfict sebelumnya. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca fanfict ini, give me a review, please?


End file.
